Evil Study Group
The roll of a Yahtzee die led to the creation of six different timelines. In one of those, Troy and Abed's housewarming party at their apartment turned into The Darkest Timeline. Due to the unfortunate events that took place, each member of the study group were changed for the worse. In some cases they were not just left psychologically scarred but also physically damaged. At the Abed of that timeline's suggestion, these victims regrouped under a new purpose: to make other realities as dark as their own. The Evil Study Group's first appearance was in the Season Three episode "Remedial Chaos Theory". Group history Season Three .}} . Evil Abed appeared to Abed once again after Troy had been forced to join the Greendale Air Conditioning Repair School. Taking advantage of how vulnerable he was at the time, Evil Abed took over Abed's body after tricking him into entering the Dreamatorium. Evil Abed then began his plan to make "The Prime Timeline" as dark as his own.}} .}} Season Four .}} Members Evil Jeff2.jpg| Evil Jeff Angry and bitter over the loss of his arm after trying to stop a fire in Troy and Abed's apartment, he eventually embraced his evil side. He is now determined to make sure Jeff of the "Prime Timeline" becomes just as evil as he is.|link=Evil Jeff Evil Britta2.jpg| Evil Britta The only member of the study group not to be scarred from the events of the housewarming party. She dyed a blue streak in her hair and decided to become evil in solidarity of the rest of the remaining study group.|link=Evil Britta Evil Annie2.jpg| Evil Annie Suffered great psychological trauma after believing she was responsible for Pierce's death. Eventually she become even more unstable going on a crime spree and being locked up in an asylum for the criminally insane until she was released by Evil Jeff.|link=Evil Annie Evil Troy2.jpg| Evil Troy When a fire broke out at his housewarming party, he swallowed a burning Norwegian troll doll severely injuring his throat. Now equipped with a voice box, he joins with Evil Abed (and later Evil Jeff) to corrupt the Prime Timeline.|link=Evil Troy Sneering Evil Abed.jpg| Evil Abed Taking responsibility for not having stopped the roll of the die which led to the tragic night, Abed proposes to the group that they become "Evil" and try to cross over to the "Prime Timeline" to correct the mistake. He later has a change of heart and renounces his evil ways.|link=Evil Abed Evil Shirley2.jpg| Evil Shirley After witnessing what she believed to be Pierce's death, Shirley was so traumatized she started drinking again. Now an alcoholic, she is never seen without a bottle and is constantly in a drunken haze. Evil Pierce2.jpg| Evil Pierce Pierce was believe to have died due to a gunshot wound from Annie's gun but he later turned up alive revealing he had faked his own death to teach the group a lesson. He attempted to join the Evil study group when they invaded the Prime Timeline.|link=Evil Pierce Category:Community Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Groups Category:Evil Study Group Category:Darkest Timeline